


Paper Crowns Mean A Lot To The Right People

by ShipsAreBeautiful



Series: 12 Days of Daxie [5]
Category: Becoming Nancy - Stiles/Drewe/Davis, Becoming Nancy - Terry Roland
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21824443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipsAreBeautiful/pseuds/ShipsAreBeautiful
Summary: It's Boxing day and the Starr's have saved Maxie some crackers to pull with them. It's all fun and games until someone loses all the ones they pull and gets upset.
Relationships: David Starr/Maxie Boswell
Series: 12 Days of Daxie [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564762





	Paper Crowns Mean A Lot To The Right People

During Christmas time, it's a common tradition for people to buy pieces of cardboard with a dumb joke and a paper crown inside to fight over for pride points. The Starr family is no expection to this rule, and they've bought plenty of them every year since Chrissie was born. 

Usually it's only the family themselves that gets to open the crackers, but that year was different due to one Maxie Boswell. He wasn't over on Christmas day, too busy spending time with his own family they assume, but he was there on Christmas Eve and Boxing day. This lead to him being involved in a lot of the traditions surrounding Christmas, cracker opening included. 

The Starr's had purposefully left a few after Christmas dinner so that Maxie wouldn't feel left out. And, by a few, that meant they had a whole spare box of them just for Maxie.

So, when he came over on Boxing day, he was suprised, delighted and thankful for their consideration of him. "You really didn't have to do this, Mrs Starr. But, thank you for thinking of me anyway." Maxie said upon finding out what they had done. 

"Nonesense, Maxie. You're just as big a part of this family now as my sister is, we couldn't just forget about you." Cath told him, gesturing to Val sat next to her and making Maxie smile in gratitude. 

"So. Are we just gonna sit here and stare at the box, or are we actually gonna open these?" Chrissie asked, pointing out the unopened box of Christmas crackers that were left on the table.

"I dunno. They certainly look more interesting than they will be." David said, leaning back in his seat with his arms crossed over his chest. 

Eddie just rolled his eyes and picked up the box to open it. There were six of them in the box, which meant that everyone got to pull two at once providing they just went round in a circle of the family. 

They had it set up so that it was Cath with Val, Val with David, David with Maxie, Maxie with Chrissie, Chrissie with Eddie, and Eddie with Cath. 

After handing out all the crackers, they all linked arms in a circle around the table and, on Eddie's command, pulled the crackers until they broke. Cath, Val, Eddie and Maxie won one each, Chrissie won both, and David won neither which he quickly got downhearted about. 

Upon noticing this, Maxie took out the joke and the paper crown from the inside of his own cracker and unfolded the crown. He then put it onto David's head with a sweet smile on his face, as if to say he didn't mind not having one. 

This would be especially true considering the fact that Chrissie was reluctant to give up one of her own crowns, even for a guest, and simply had two on her head at once. Maxie claimed it wasn't a big deal, and that he really was fine without one. He was just happy that they bothered to involve him at all. 

"Oh, it was nothing, Maxie. I think we can all agree that you're a delight to be around and we love having you with us, of course we're going to include you in this sort of stuff." Val said, making Maxie smile slightly. 

"Thanks," He said back. "For everything." After saying that, Maxie felt someone grab his hand. He looked down to see that David had taken them into his own, and was even about to rest his head on Maxie's shoulder, which he let happen. 

"No. Thank you for letting me use you as a pillow." David said jokingly. He then added on in a whisper that only Maxie could hear, "and for the crown..."


End file.
